


Sakura

by Forgotten_Blossom



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Holy Grail, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Blossom/pseuds/Forgotten_Blossom
Summary: An alternate reality where Okita Souji first meets Oda Nobunaga.





	Sakura

This is a story of a forgotten Holy Grail War. A tale losts in the folds of a different reality, a tale told only by one. This is the story of falling cherry blossoms and a promise.

Okita stood still, facing the girl in front of her. Nobunaga stared back at her with a nonchalant gaze. The gaze that was infuriating Okita. 

The two were waiting outside the door to Nobunaga’s master’s residence. Currently their masters were discussing an alliance, a temporary truce to attempt to gain an upper hand in the Holy Grail War. So the two servants were told to stand watch. Together. Okita had of course objected. She did not like to be alone with the archer. Ever since their meeting one hour ago she had been feeling anxious. She wondered why.

“Hey!” Nobunaga tried to grab Okita’s attention. Okita pointedly ignored her, choosing to let her mind drift away, blocking everything else out.

“Heyyy!!!” Nobunaga tried again, louder this time. Seeing Okita continue to ignore her, the archer stalked over, placing her face right next to Okita’s ear.

“Heyyyyyy!!!!!!” Nobunaga yelled into the other girl’s ear. Surprised, Okita quickly pulled away from the other girl and pointed her sword at the archer’s neck. Killing intent gleamed in her eye.

Nobunaga simply chuckled at the action, her own sword aimed at the servant’s stomach. Refusing to back down, Okita kept her sword level. The air filled with energy as the silent battle continued on.

Finally, the archer relented, dropping her sword with a smile. “Got any green tea?” she queried.

Okita simply scoffed, as she sheathed her sword. “Guess not.” Nobunaga’s nonchalant reply came from her side. The quiet of the night returned, but Okita’s heart didn’t stop beating. Nobunaga’s face had been so close.

-

Berserker was finally dead. Working together the two girls had finally managed to dispatch the threat. The Berserker class was always a particularly hard class to kill, their trademark Madness Enhancement making any Berserker a walking tank. So after their success, their master’s had given them the day as a break.

“Let’s go, let’s go. I wanna eat.” Nobunaga enthusiastically pulled Okita towards the door. Over the course of their forced partnership, the two had formed an odd sort of friendship. Fighting together, strategizing together, the two had slowly grown closer and were now fast friends. Okita no longer minded many of the girl’s strange antics and instead enjoyed her company. However, she still didn’t like how touchy-feely Nobunaga was. It was bad for the saber’s heart.

“Ok, ok.” Okita wrenched her captured hand away from Nobunaga. “Don’t be so pushy.”

The two headed out. They had jointly decided that today would be a trip to the mall. The idea of a large center of modern clothes, food, and technology was fascinating to the two servants. Together they were determined to experience all that such a place had to offer.

The day was filled with eating and shopping, trying on clothes, and playing games at the nearby arcade. Together the two whiled away the time.

“How does it look?” Okita came out a dressing room wearing a simple, light pink dress. Though not very fancy, the dress still suited Okita very well. Nobunaga knew that of course.

“Very good, very good,” mused the archer. “My judgement was spot on.” Continuing her almost predatory circle, Nobunaga took in every inch of the girl. “Indeed,” Nobunaga paused as she rounded completed her circle, facing the girl. “Yep! You look cute.”

Okita felt a light blush burn on her cheeks. Flustered she turned away. “Sheesh, what are you saying.”

Nobunaga watched the girl’s lovable actions, heard her adorable response and felt herself smile. Nobunaga could barely hold herself in. This girl was simply too cute!

“Alright!” Nobunaga cried. “It’s my turn!” Grabbing some assorted clothes from the nearby rack, Nobunaga dashed into the changing room. Returning a few moments later, she paraded her outfit for the saber. Mismatched socks, a ridiculous green bow, and a gaudy yellow dress adorned the girl’s body. Okita burst out laughing.

“How do I look?” Nobunaga teased. “Great, right?” Okita continue to laugh as Nobunaga continued to flaunt her outfit. Suddenly a sad look crossed the saber’s face. “What’s wrong?” Nobunaga looked at Okita with a concerned look.

“We… we won’t remember any of this, will we? After the war is done.” Okita looked at the archer a pained look on her face. “If we are summoned again, we won’t have a speck of the memories we’ve made. This partnership was forced, but you’re still important to me you know? All those fights together, all that time. You’re a good friend to me now.”

Nobunaga stared in silence at the girl. She did not know that Okita had been concerned about that. Nobunaga didn’t even know that she had been too, at least until Okita brought it up. What were they going to do?

Nobunaga suddenly laughed. “Don’t worry,” Nobunaga stood and struck a pose, her hands above her head, almost like she was trying to summon a meteor. ”I, Oda Nobunaga will carve my existence into your memory. No matter how hard you try, you will never be able to forget me.” 

Okita broke out laughing yet again, her eyes looking tenderly at the girl in front of her. “It’s a promise, yeah?”

-

The sound of metal echoed in the empty park. The cherry trees rustled as the wind blew through them, knocking the blossoms from their branches. Lights flashed as the blurring lights of a sword and lance clashing moved swiftly across the terrain. 

Boom! A bang sounded out and the movements lance stopped its quick movements. Lancer was dead. Nobunaga ran over to stand next to Okita. A few cherry blossoms collected on the man’s body briefly, before he abruptly converted back into spiritron particles.

“That’s the last one then?”

Okita did not respond.

“Just the two of us left.”

They both knew what was next. Their masters, who had already gone to the grail, the lazy bastards, had instructed them to finish off lancer and then determine the winner between themselves. One of them was going to die.

Okita drew her sword for the final time in this war and pointed the blade at Nobu. Ever since that day at the mall, she had resolved her feelings towards this girl. Okita had done away with her confusion and just accepted her feelings. Because of this though, she would not hold back. Nobunaga was precious to her. So she would not defile the girl with pity. The saber would give everything.

Nobunaga looked at Okita, at her determined eyes, and sighed. “No last words then.” Drawing her sword Nobunaga took up her stance. “Well, I guess actions speak louder than words.”

The blossoms swirled around the two as they quickly moved towards each other, blades swinging ready to begin their dance. Then, the beautiful dance was cut short. Okita’s sword went through Nobunaga, and Nobunaga’s lips met hers.

Okita staggered as the weight of the girl fell against her. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what had happened. Nobunaga gave her no time to process however, for as soon as the kiss started, it was over and the archer fell to the ground.

Frantically, Okita grabbed the girl, trying to keep her upright as she tried to stop the bleeding. Through blurry eyes, Nobunaga saw Okita tearing a piece of her haori off to try and stem the blood flow.

“Don’t do that.” Nobunaga struggled as she spoke, wheezing out every word. “That… looks good on you… you… shouldn’t… tear it.”

Okita looked at they dying girl, tears threatening to well up ihe her eyes. “Why? Why would you do that? Why couldn’t you just fight me?” The tears that had been building up finally began to fall. Okita’s voice broke as she spoke. “I had just gotten ready to give up on you too.” Okita began to sob.

Nobunaga seemed not to have heard. “Aren’t the… blossoms beautiful?” The archer coughed up a mouthful of blood. “Just… like you. Beautiful. Hehe, you should be… called Sakura… Saber, hehe.”

“Don’t speak, you’ll cause more bleeding.” Okita took off her haori and continued to try and bandage the wound. Nobunaga continued to look at the girl, staring blankly at her beautiful face, highlighted by the pink blossoms.

“Hey… promise you… won’t forget me… even after all this… is done.” Nobunaga coughed again, spurting out new blood. Her body slowly began its spiritron conversion. “Please?”

Okita couldn’t speak. She simply nodded. Nobunaga’s face lit up in a smile. It hurt her but she smiled nonetheless. “Thank… you.”

Okita was left alone in the park, the blossoms falling around her. She sat there crying for a while. Somewhere in her sadness, Okita found herself in front of the Holy Grail. That accursed object which had caused all of this. That object whose mere existence caused pain. So Okita did the only thing she could. She wished. She wished to remember all of it. She wished for every summoning of her to remember everything that had happened. To remember that smiling girl. To remember their promise.

-

A red bob of hair bounced down the hallway. “YAHOO!” the red-headed girl cried. “Finally a Okita Souji rate up!” Rounding the corner and entering a room, the girl greeted Mash and then faced towards the circle. “All right, let’s use a ticket. Come home Okita!” The summoning was activated and the orbs appeared. “RAINBOW ORBS. YESSSS!!!! LET’S GO OKITA. GOLD SABER CARD!!!! IT’S OKITAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!”

Okita stood in the summoning circle looking at her new master. They looked like the energetic type. “Shinsengumi's first unit's captain, Okita Sōji arrives. Are you my Master? ... Eh? Haori? ... It seems to have gone somewhere…” The flurry of questions startled Okita, but she quickly regained her composure. “Please call me Sakura Saber or Okita.” 

The saber smiled as she watched her new master rejoice and prance around the room, trying to get the girl who was a servant and yet not a servant to celebrate with her. As she listened to the girl’s rantings however, Okita froze.

“I’m so happy. OKITA, OKITA. Oh! Mash we need to get Nobunaga. She mentioned she wanted to see Okita if we summoned her.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed!  
> I know this doesn't fit into Fate lore in any way, but I wanted to write the story like this. Sorry If that caused any anger. Anyway, I might do a follow-up with this, but I am not entirely sure yet.   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
